One Latte Please
by Reading10
Summary: Struggling to get over the aftermath of Total Drama World Tour is hard for Gwen, but will a certain musician's sudden arrival change everything? One-shot.


"One latte please," Gwen said to the cashier, paying with a ten. Her change was five dollars; pretty pricey for a latte, which Gwen thought. After receiving her latte, the goth walked over to a table and sunk down in the seat.

It had been six months since she had gotten home from Total Drama World Tour, after losing in the Australia challenge. She had gotten a boyfriend out of it, but at what cost? Gwen replayed the events in her head that he led up to her break-up with Duncan.

* * *

><p><em>Gwen snuggled onto her couch in her apartment, ready to watch her boyfriend, Duncan, go onto the Lay Jeno Show <em>**[1]**_. She checked her watch; it was midnight, meaning that the show would be coming on in a matter of minutes._

_And then it was. The logo for the Lay Jeno Show came on, and Lay Jeno himself came out onto the stage to do his opening jokes. He announced the guests that he had, Duncan of course, and some other girl named Miley Cyrus._

"_She must be a wannabee singer of some sort," Gwen said, merely shrugged._

_A couple of minutes passed, and Lay Jeno announced Duncan's name. Gwen's face erupted into a smile and she watched as the bad boy she loved walked onto the stage. He and Lay Leno shook hands and Duncan sat down in the chair next to Lay's desk._

"_So Duncan, how's life been treating you since Total Drama?" Lay Leno asked._

"_All I'm saying is that I'm sure glad I broke up with that nasty annoying girl," Duncan said, smirking._

"_You mean Courtney?" Lay asked._

"_Oh, yeah, her too," Duncan rolled his eyes._

_A frown appeared on Gwen's face. She tried hard to remember Duncan ever being with another girl. Then she remembered that Duncan had never been with anyone except for Courtney and…_

_Gwen's heart sank._

* * *

><p>Gwen broke up with Duncan that very same night, after calling him and yelling at him. Duncan eventually hung up, leaving a burdened Gwen. It had finally all crumbled around her. Duncan was the real reason why Gwen got voted off. She lost her friendship with Courtney, a girl she never thought she would make peace with after Total Drama Action.<p>

In other words, Total Drama World Tour had ruined her. It had ruined all of them. It was the season that should've never happened. Ezekiel had turned into a feral beast, and was being held in captivity, Katie and Sadie were fighting more than ever now, and Alejandro had been turned into a human cyborg.

No one was talking to Gwen now. She had lost her friends Leshawna and Bridgette after season two, and now Courtney hated her more than ever. Even Cody, the boy that had a crush on Gwen during season one, hadn't even texted her.

She felt abandoned.

Sipping her latte, Gwen looked around. It was the middle of September, and Gwen had the day off from college. So she decided to take a walk around the town near her apartment. The café was a bit crowded, having it being the morning rush. She didn't mean to run into anyone but—

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice from behind Gwen.

Gwen looked up to find herself face to face with Trent, her ex-boyfriend.

"Trent…" Gwen's heart sank again. "Is that really you?"

"Well, I'm not dead, so I assume so," Trent said jokingly. He pointed to the seat, and Gwen nodded her head very fast.

"By all means…"

Trent sat down in the chair; he had a latte in his hand, and gave Gwen a warm smile. "So, what have you been up to, Gwen?"

"I go to college near here," Gwen said, her eyebrows rising. "What are you doing here?"

"I also go to college near here," Trent smiled.

"You go to Toronto Performing Arts?" Gwen asked, her eyes widening now.

Trent nodded slowly. "I guess I never actually got to see you. It's only the two week mark. The college is huge."

"Oh." Gwen said, looking away.

"Look, Gwen, the reason why I came to talk to you was because…well, I wanted to make sure there weren't any hard feelings after our break-up," Trent said, smiling at Gwen.

"There aren't." Gwen said coldly. She stood up, "Look, Trent, I have to go." Before she could leave, Trent grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Gwen," Trent said.

Everyone in the café was beginning to stare at them. Gwen actually heard someone call out their names and say something about Total Drama.

"Trent, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

Trent looked at Gwen fully, "Gwen, I…I love you." He saw Gwen's face turn to a look of astonishment.

"W…what," Gwen said, shocked.

"Ever since I got eliminated from Total Drama Action, I felt bad and all I wanted was for you to be happy. But that didn't happen with the whole Team Trent and Team Gwen thing. Then in Total Drama World Tour, I thought there would be a chance for us to get back together."

"But then you started dating Duncan…" Trent paused, knowing that it was touchy subject for Gwen.

"Trent," Gwen's eyes widened. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Well, I can!" Trent exclaimed, pulling Gwen in for a deep kiss. When they separated, Gwen looked shocked, but then she pulled Trent in for another kiss.

The customers applauded for the reuniting couple.

Trent looked at Gwen's eyes and smiled. "Gwen, I love you. And…" He paused. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Gwen thought about it, and then smiled. "I hear there's movie horror fest on the other side of town. Wanna go there?"

"Anywhere you're going, I'm going," Trent smiled at his new girlfriend. And then the two turned to walk hand and hand towards the door. Gwen thought about this as she walked. It seemed a little weird that Trent would show up out nowhere, but she shrugged it off.

It didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**[1] **The Lay Jeno show is an exact copy of the American late night talk-show, the Jay Leno Show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **This might be a rushed, but I decided to get this short one-shot out. It's been in my head for a couple of months, I just wanted to get it out. It's exactly one thousand words, just the right size for the Gwen/Trent reunion.

If you were ever a fan of Gwen/Trent like I am, and want them to get together again, then please suggest to other fans!

-Reading10


End file.
